Innerlane Camino Interno
by Zahiel Mc Ylonen
Summary: ¿Han Visto La Muerte De Cerca?...Yo Si...Pero Mas Cerca La Vi, Cuando Yo Se Las Provoque...Narrado Desde El Punto De Vista De Danny y Alguien Mas...Leanlo...Les Gustara...Mi segundo Fic Aqui...


A: que tal gente

S: hasta que apareces

D: en eso el tiene razon, ya nos habias abandonado hace mucho

A: tu crees que eso me alegra, pues claro que no, es solo que eh estado muy ocupada

D: si claro ¬¬

Y: yo le creo

S: por que tu eres su favorito

Y: ¬¬

D: hey crei que era yo

A: todos lo son si no no estuvieran aqui

D: con eso me conformo

A: bueno este cap iba a subirlo para el dia de muertos pero por desgracia no pude terminarlo

S: hasta ahora, que tuvo chance...por floja n.n

A: te estas mereciendo unos zapes

D: yo ayudo yo ayudo

S: a ti nadie te metio

A: Basta ok, den el disclaimer.

S: como ordenes jefa...andando Danny como te enseñe

D: ¬¬ ok, ok...**DISCLAIMER:Danny Phantom no le pertenece a Aenor Sachiel, le pertenece a Butch Hartman, si no ya hubiera hecho como 100 capitulos mas despues de que lo descontinuaron**

A: quieren meterme en problemas verdad?

S:sipi ^^

A: ahora si... (sale tras el)

Y: mejor vallamos al fic...me ayudas

D: sale...

D y Y: AL FICCCC!!!!!!!

* * *

*** **_**Danny ****Phantom**_** ***

*** **_**Innerlane**** / ****Camino ****Interno**_** ***

_Cosas Que Has Dicho_

_Cosas Que Has Hecho_

_Cuando Alguien Mas Controla Tu Mente_

_**Innerlane-Beseech**_

.-.-.-.-.-._**  
**_

Lo vi ahí arrinconado en la mas oscura esquina, desde ese lugar podía sentir su confusión rondando su cabeza, era tan intensa que hasta casi podía leer lo que pensaba.

¿Como fue que llego a esto?

Estaba sentado, recargado en la pared, sosteniendo sus piernas mientras escondía su cabeza en ellas, de vez en cuando se balanceaba de atrás para adelante queriendo olvidar.

Olvidar, una acción difícil.

Su traje negro que lo caracterizaba como un héroe ante su ciudad, tenia pequeñas manchas de sangre, su sedoso cabello blanco como la nieve estaba teñido de ese liquido carmesí dándole dos tonalidades en las puntas de donde aun escurrían solitarias gotas, su rostro estaba cubierto por las aun frescas lagrimas que salían de sus vivaces ojos esmeraldas, mientras su mirada perdía brillo poco a poco.

Era tanto su tormento que no podía convertirse en humano, lo sabia, lo sentía.

¿Como fue que se encontró en esa situación, en la que su mente bloqueaba todo recuerdo y al mismo tiempo se lo regresaba de golpe?

Recordar.

Yo ya olvide que se siente.

Su joven mente no quería revivir todo eso, podía sentir esa sensación de miedo mezclada con la negación, podía sentir esa vibración en mis entrañas. Su cuerpo se balanceo con más fuerza mientras se sostenía la cabeza y sus sollozos derribaban ese profundo silencio.

Su mente le pedía revivir todo, una vez más.

La última vez.

Yo estaba ahí, observando todo desde las sombras sin que me notara, ahí estaba viéndolo sufrir sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, mi ya oscuro corazón se encogía escuchando su llanto, pero tenia que esperar lo que estaba buscando, para después, solo después de eso, retirarme de ese lugar que olía a muerte, mezclado con nostalgia y tristeza.

Como adoro ese olor.

Y lo sentí, por fin estaba recordando, había llegado el momento y espere paciente en la oscuridad mientras la tenue luz de la luna llena iluminaba aquella habitación oscura y tétrica.

Estaba sentada en una silla al otro lado de la habitación sin perderlo de vista ni un momento.

Podía sentir todas sus preguntas, toda su confusión y todo su miedo.

Recordar…era lo único que tenia que hacer.

No sabía por que, solo sabia que eso seria hasta ahora lo mas doloroso.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**I feel**__** it move steps behind**_

_**Moving fast into the night**_

_**Flashing lights keeps passing by**_

_**See the pain that's in their eyes**_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Recuerdo bien como comenzó todo esto.

Como cada año a mediados de septiembre se empiezan los preparativos de lo que será la fiesta de _Halloween*, _claro, este año no iba a ser la excepción.

Solo que esta vez cambio un poco.

Habría un gran festival que se estaba organizando desde que comenzó el ciclo escolar en la que los familiares de los alumnos y maestros serian los invitados de honor, habría juegos, puestas de escena, bailes y sobre todo disfraces, solo que no encontraban la fecha correcta, hasta que se les ocurrió esa famosa fecha.

Por esa razón cada miembro de la escuela estaba entusiasmado en crear la mejor fiesta de todas, para que fuera inolvidable.

Solo que no sabíamos cuanto.

Desde el cuerpo directivo hasta nosotros los alumnos nos esmerábamos mucho para que quedara perfecta, los maestros se volvieron un poco mas estrictos por el poco tiempo que tenían para realizarla obligándonos a cargar con trabajo extra, eso y agregándole mi termino de "héroe", mis días se volvieron mucho mas pesados.

Eso a mi no me gusto mucho.

Pero mis amigos Sam y Tucker me ayudaron mucho y no saben cuanto se los agradezco.

Mis amigos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Perdónenme"- dijo sollozando.

Su llanto y esa palabra que salía repetidamente de sus labios, volvió a romper el silencio.

La repetía con mucho sufrimiento y las lágrimas no paraban de salir de esos bellos ojos verdes.

Pobre chico.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unas dos semanas antes de que llegara ese tan esperado día, ese fatídico día, los fantasmas comenzaron a aparecer mas frecuentemente, detestaba que hicieran eso, era suficiente con la escuela, la tarea, el trabajo extra...

En fin, fue así como comenzó.

-"¡¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!!"-

Iba sobrevolando la ciudad ya que mi sentido fantasma se había activado 3 veces en un instante, queriéndome decir que estaban cerca y no solo uno, Sam y Tucker me ayudaron a patrullar comunicados solamente por los "Comunicadores Fenton", así que confiado partí, solo que casi perdía mi oído al escuchar ese grito de Sam.

-"Sam, ¿Donde estas?"-

-"PARQUE, PARQUE, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"-

-"SAM"- la perdí y volando lo mas rápido que podía me dirigí hacia allá.

-"Tuck, alcánzame en el parque"-

_-"Voy para allá, ten cuidado viejo"-_

Al llegar vi a Skulker apuntándole a Sam en la cara y otros dos fantasmas que en mi vida había visto justo detrás de el, no fue tan difícil deshacerme de ellos y ponerme entre Skulker y Sam.

Solo que ese no era el problema.

-"Volvemos a vernos chico fantasma, esta vez vine definitivamente por mi premio"- me dijo con una voz diferente a la de el.

-"Lo has intentado muchas veces, no creo que esta vez puedas vencerme, aun con tu intento te devolveré a la zona fantasma"-

-"Danny, míralo bien, no es el mismo"- me dijo Sam en murmullo.

Y tenía razón.

Sus ojos verde neon eran de un rojo intenso y su armadura era negra con los aditamentos en plateado, no me había dado cuenta de eso debido a mi apuración por Sam.

-"Conseguiste a un nuevo diseñador"- craso error me puso su arma hasta que casi me doblaba la nariz y recordé que Sam estaba detrás de mi.

La estaba poniendo en peligro.

_-"Viejo estoy aquí, ¿Donde estas?"-_

-"Corre"- le dije a Sam en un murmullo sin despegar la vista de _ese_ Skulker.

-"Pero"-

-"Solo corre, Tuck esta en la entrada"- lo dije autoritario y a ella no le quedo mas que obedecer.

-"Cuídate"- y así se marcho.

-"No la quiero a ella, si es lo que te preocupa, sabia que si ponía a tus amigos en peligro vendrías a rescatarlos"-

-"¿Quien eres?"- sabia que ese no era Skulker, ya que si me quería como presa me hubiera encerrado en una de esas redes atrapa fantasmas o me hubiera lanzado todo su arsenal.

Lo que hizo después me dejo anonadado.

-"Veo que no eres tan, distraído como dicen que eres"- bajo su arma sin decir mas y me dio la espalda.

-"¿Que quien soy?"- me miro de nuevo –"Eso ya lo sabes"-

Como rayos voy a saberlo, si lo supiera no le hubiera preguntado, que frase tan tonta.

-"No crees que si supiera quien eres no te lo estaría preguntando"-

Se río maniáticamente, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, esa risa...

-"Eh venido por venganza"-

-"No puede ser"- dije en murmullo.

Me hice para atrás por instinto y el se me acerco de forma maliciosa, hasta que algo lo detuvo.

-"Como demonios me encontró"- se dijo a si mismo mientras daba la media vuelta.

En un momento se puso tieso y miraba a un punto fijo en medio de la nada.

-"¡¿Como me encontraste maldita bruja?!"- le grito al viento o a alguien mas.

De repente una niebla negra como la noche se formo justo enfrente de nosotros, se volvió haciendo mucho mas grande y comenzaba a tomar forma.

Sin mas una mujer de esbelta figura y piel pálida se formo de esa extraña niebla, su cabello era lacio y de un negro brillante e intenso que le llegaba a un poco mas de la cintura y en su rostro dos mechones del mismo color con las puntas en rojo, sus ojos eran de un color rojo en la orilla de su pupila y morado intenso en el centro, su mirada era misteriosa e intensa, sus labios eran rojo sangre. Vestía una blusa de hombros descubiertos manga larga que se ampliaba en las muñecas de terciopelo negro y encajes en rojo, en su cintura llevaba un corsé con cintas en el frente rojas, un pantalón del mismo color que la blusa y unas botas que le llegaban a la rodilla negras con cadenas y hebillas.

-"No eres tan difícil de encontrar "maldito"- su voz era tan profunda que me hizo estremecer.

-"¿Bienes a protegerlo?, ese cuento ya es viejo"- volvió a reír maniáticamente, aquella mujer no lo dejaba de mirarlo ni un instante.

Bufó –"Deja a ese pobre ser y desaparece quieres, aquí no lograras nada"-

-"¿De verdad crees eso?"-

Me miro frenéticamente, estaba dispuesto a atacarme, no podía contra la impresión tanto que caí de espaldas al piso, en ese momento algo lo detuvo.

Estaba como convertido en piedra y me miraba como maniático, aun recuerdo esa mirada y me dan escalofríos, mira a esa mujer y ella tenia un brazo alzado y sus ojos destellaban un brillo extraño.

De repente nos envolvió una brisa extraña, yo estaba petrificado, no podía moverme y vi como los ojos de Skulker volvían a la normalidad y una sombra negra salía de su cuerpo para confundirse con la negrura de la noche.

El cuerpo (si así se le puede llamar) de Skulker cayo directo al piso con un ruido seco volviendo a la normalidad y desapareciendo al instante.

-"Q...qu…que rayos"-

-"Se me volvió a escapar"- me dijo tendiéndome la mano y pude sentir su mirada queriendo entrar en mis pensamientos –"Pero esta débil no intentara acercarse de nuevo a ti, por un tiempo"-

Una oleada de pensamientos cruzó mi mente y taladraban mis oídos, no entendía nada de lo que acababa de suceder, hasta que una pregunta resalto de entre toda esa maraña en mi cabeza.

-"¿Quien eres?"-

Sonrío –"Mi nombre no importa"-

-"Claro que importa, que acaso no ves todo lo que a pasado"-

-"Tranquilo quieres"- me dijo aun serena.

La mire fijamente y sentí un poderoso hechizo que corría por mis venas al ritmo de mi acelerado corazón, me sentí tan bien, como si nada existiera, hasta que ella me despertó de ese ensueño tomando mi mano que ya le había extendido.

Ya de pie bajé la mirada sin poder resistir la suya, ella volvió a sonreír y dispuesta a irse dio media vuelta.

-"Espera, si no puedes decirme tu nombre al menos dime, ¿Quien era?"-

Suspiro y volvió a mirarme –"Es el peor de los enemigos"-

Mis sospechas habían sido ciertas, era quien yo me estaba imaginando.

-"Imposible"- fue lo único que alcance a decir mientras mi respiración desaparecía por completo.

-"Tranquilízate, tratare de mantenerlo lejos de ti"- me dijo serenamente.

Comenzó a alejarse y yo ya no quise detenerla.

Me quede ahí, viéndola partir mientras que con ese caminar tan...como decirlo...fabuloso, se fue perdiendo en la oscuridad.

Antes de desaparecer por completo alcance a escuchar en la brisa que me decía.

-"Cuidare tu vida Danny Phantom"-

Fue donde comenzó todo este maldito embrollo, del que ahora no puedo salir.

Se que esa mujer esta aquí ahora, mirándome fijamente, puedo sentir esa penetrante mirada entrando en mis pensamientos, solo quiero saber ¿por que no me protegió como me dijo?

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**__**-.**_

_**A screaming child what I have done**_

_**See the cold has gripped their spines**_

_**Turn around I'm not alone**_

_**Lost my faith I'm on my way**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Sus palabra me halagarían de no ser por que este no era un buen momento.

No es tan despistado como creí que seria, se nota que lo que le sucedió lo hizo hacerse un poco mas perceptivo.

Pobre chico.

Tener que aprender de la forma mas dura y cruel.

Sus sollozos aun llenan esta soledad...

Me rompe mi oscuro corazón el escucharlo.

Quiero acercarme pero aun no es tiempo...tengo que esperar el momento oportuno, solo así, tomare partida de sus recuerdos.

Aun haciendo tanto por el no me siento satisfecha, me siento culpable...

Culpa, el peor de los sentimientos que pude haber llegado a sentir.

Mi oscuro corazón no es así, algo me hizo ver este niño, algo que cambio todo en mi, al igual que yo para el.

Pobre.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Thing's you've said**_

_**Thing's you've done**_

_**When someone else controls your mind**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Después de ese terrible encuentro las cosas cambiaron para empeorar.

Ya no comía, ya no dormía, ya no vivía, en cada esquina veía esa tétrica sombra queriéndome hacer daño, yo estaba siempre a la defensiva.

Mis amigos notaron mi cambio, siempre negaba sus preguntas, los trataba de convencer de que no me sucedía nada malo, pero se que ellos me conocían bien y mis negativas no los dejaban tranquilos.

Estábamos a solo unos días de la gran fiesta de Halloween y con ello el trabajo extra continuo aumentando.

No me ayudo mucho ese hecho, el estrés estaba acabando con mis nervios y el buen juicio que tenia, estaba llegando a su limite, estaba a solo unos pasos de cruzarlo y perder mi propio autocontrol.

No se como no me di cuenta antes, eso era justo lo que quería que me sucediera.

Una tarde quede de verme con mis amigos en el _Nasty Burger_, caminaba solitario mientras pensaba en todo lo que me estaba pasando, las preguntas rondaban mi cabeza, ¿Cómo fue que escapó?, ¿Que era lo que esperaba para cumplir su venganza? y ¿Quien era ella?

-"Te dije que no es necesario mi nombre"-

Esa voz.

-"Sabia que no estaba solo, tu mirada me sigue"-

-"Es mi deber mantenerte vigilado"- la vi recargada en un árbol mientras sus mechones le tapaban el rostro.

-"¿Y quien te dio ese deber?"-

-"Nadie, yo misma me lo di"-

Eso me extrañó -"¿Por que?"-

-"Eso me lo reservo"- me miro sonriente y sentí como un escalofrío me recorrió la espina –"Pero es por una buena razón"-

Suspire y me senté en una banca cerca de donde ella estaba, en cambio ella no se movió, el cielo se estaba volviendo naranja indicando el atardecer, me recargué tratando de relajar mi cuerpo, por alguna extraña razón su presencia me reconfortaba.

-"Se que tienes muchas dudas Danny"- me dijo mirando hacia el cielo –"Tratare de responderte todas, pero date cuenta de que saber mas de lo necesario es contraproducente"-

-"Me sonaste a Clockwork"-

Sonrío de nuevo –"Muchas de mis frases las saque de el"-

-"¿Lo conoces?"-

-"Quien no"-

Cada vez me sorprende mas, ahora entiendo por que sabe de el.

-"¿Como fue que escapó?"-

-"Permanecer encerrado durante tanto tiempo, pensando el modo en como pagarte lo que le hiciste lo hizo muy fuerte, tanto que rompió el termo logrando escapar"- me respondió sabiendo a quien me refería exactamente.

-"¿Y Clockwork?"- me preocupe por el, tratando con ese fantasma es de peligro.

-"El esta bien, lo encontré a tiempo, trató de detenerlo, pero toda esa ira acumulada casi logra que Clockwork desapareciera, pero si el se diferencia de los demás fantasmas es que es muy inteligente y poderoso"-

Sonreí, algo que desde hace días no había logrado.

-"Casi anochece, debo irme"-

-"Espera tengo mas preguntas"- me puse frente a ella –"Por favor dime tu nombre"-

-"Si todo sale bien, te lo diré, lo prometo"- dicho esto desapareció dejando una estela de niebla negra.

La noche del 30 de octubre no pude dormir ni un poco.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba esa fría sonrisa y veía esos ojos rojos que reflejaban tanta maldad.

Solo recordarla me da escalofríos.

Tanta ira, tanto odio, tanta maldad encerradas en un ser que no tenia piedad.

Esos ojos…a los que tanto temí.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**You'll get worse before the end**_

_**You cannot feel you can just bleed**_

_**Cannot feel can just bleed**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

-"Basta...ya...basta"-

Me mordí el labio al escuchar sus suplicas, solo tenia 14 años, apenas era un niño y sufría todo eso.

Al diablo, si alguna vez yo lo hice sentirse protegido en ese caso are que se sienta de nuevo así.

No puedo dejarlo solo.

Me acerque despacio hacia el viéndolo sufrir, viendo sus lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, escuchando sus sollozos.

-"Todo pasara pronto"- le dije mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

El se asió de mi blusa y apretó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras amargas lágrimas caían de esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-"Ya…por favor…ya"-

Mi voz se quebró al igual que mi oscuro corazón, había llegado al punto sin retorno, tenia que seguir recordando para redimirse.

Solo espero que no me equivoque.

Solo es un niño que a aprendido a ser adulto a temprana edad…

-"Prometo que pronto pasara"-

Cerré mis ojos mientras su llanto me llenaba y yo rogaba por que el por fin olvidara.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Bleeding under cold street lights**_

_**People screem they're all afraid**_

_**Blame myself is this my fault**_

_**A growing seed of evil deeds**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Desperté tranquilamente, con una rara sensación.

Había podido dormir un poco y al ver el reloj en mi buró vi que eran 7:03 am, era muy temprano.

Me levante y me aliste como es normalmente, iría esa mañana a la casa de Sam para terminar los detalles de nuestros disfraces, sin desayunar me dirigí hacia allá.

-"Que cara"-

-"No pude dormir mucho anoche"-

-"Si me imagino"- me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a su recamara –"Tuck nos espera arriba"- continuo sonriente.

Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde se fue en arreglar esos detalles, les dije que iría a casa a descansar un poco antes del festival.

Ellos se ofrecieron a acompañarme para ver que no me pasara nada malo, aunque claro yo les asegure que nada malo pasaría.

Iba caminando solo por instinto y sentí como de repente esa sensación me llenaba por completo.

Me puse a pensar por que me había sentido tan mal estos últimos días, por que estaba tan preocupado y por que me había hecho amigo tan fácil de alguien desconocido.

Y lo recordé.

Era por mi yo del futuro que no debe existir, había escapado del cuidado de Clockwork y venia tras de mi.

El era el que estaba haciéndome sentir así.

-"Me da gusto que te des cuenta de eso"-

Estaba detrás de mi lo se.

-"Me transformare"- deje que los aros blancos nacieran en mi cintura y me cubrieran por completo, convirtiéndome así en Danny Phantom.

-"Me impresionas niño, no creí que sintieras mi presencia hasta ese famoso festival"- dijo sonriente –"La ultima vez me venciste con un golpe de suerte, pero ahora será diferente"-

-"Ya veremos"-

Y empezó la batalla, yo trataba de detenerlo pero se había vuelto mas fuerte de lo que creí, por mas que lo atacaba el solo se dedicaba a desviarlos o esquivar mis ataques.

No entendía que sucedía exactamente y hasta que estaba comenzando a cansarme lo entendí.

Quería dejarme vulnerable, pero ¿para que?

-"Veo que aun sigues siendo el niño despistado de siempre"- sonrío maniáticamente mostrándome su lengua viperina.

Me golpeo en el rostro haciéndome caer al piso, tarde un poco en volver a enfocar y en cuanto lo logre vi que se acercaba a una gran velocidad.

Trate de hacer un escudo pero lo destruyó con facilidad.

-"No te atrevas a lastimarlo"- oí que alguien grito.

-"Tu otra vez, no entiendes que no puedes detenerme"- volvió a reír.

Mire hacia mi izquierda y allí estaba, si que tardo.

-"Eso lo veremos"-

-"Será después ahora debo encargarme de algo"-

Me iba a atacar de nuevo pero la brisa de la otra vez lo detuvo.

-"Maldita bruja"- dijo entre dientes.

-"Aléjate"- dijo y una fuerte corriente lo empujo hacia atrás –"¡CORRE!"- me dijo.

-"No, me quedare a ayudarte"-

-"No Danny, es justo lo que quiere"-

Pero no le hice caso así que dispuesto a atacarle tome aire y lance un lamento fantasmagórico, me debilito más de lo que creí y ya no notaba si estaba de pie o no.

-"Vulnerable esta y presa fácil será"- dijo Dan Phantom y sentí como un enorme peso me sofocaba, había entrado en mi y yo trataba de sacarlo.

-"¡NO DANNY!"-

No podía con el, era mucho mas fuerte de lo que puedo recordar, estaba perdiendo esa batalla.

_-"No pelees solo déjate llevar"-_

-"Nunca…me convertiré…en ti"- decía apretando los dientes y luchando contra esa increíble fuerza.

_-"Tu y yo somos lo mismo, no puedes evitarlo"-_

-"Nunca"-

_-"Engáñate a ti mismo si quieres pero tu serás yo, quieras o no"-_

Y fue así como perdí la batalla por mi propio control.

Solo, de repente deje de sentir mi cuerpo y empezaba a sentir como alguien mas lo tomaba, como si fuera un títere, mire a esa mujer y ella me miro llena de tristeza.

_-"Fallaste"- _dijo esa tétrica voz que no era la mía.

-"No, se que Danny esta ahí"-

_-"El se ha ido solo quedo yo"-_

-"No, no le eh fallado, ahí esta, solo que esta débil, pero no por mucho"-

_-"Jajajaja, piensa lo que quieras, el se ha ido"-_

Negó con la cabeza mientras me veía partir hacia lo que seria el fin.

Ese era su plan entrar en mi cuerpo, ¿para que?, para hacer lo que sabia ser mejor…un asesino.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**A sickness thats has gone to far**_

_**Closing in the chase is on**_

_**Turning back is not my choice**_

_**Lost my faith I'm on my way**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

No se que paso después, solo se que tome mi disfraz y me lo puse, salí con mi familia sin dirigir una sola palabra hacia el festival, pero con una sonrisa diabólica, recuerdo la mirada preocupada de mi mamá y la voz de Jazz preguntándome que tenia, siempre negando con esa sonrisa.

Luchaba por salir de su control, pero en ningún momento pude recuperar mi energía, necesitaba ayuda y urgente ya que mi voluntad se estaba uniendo a la de el.

En el festival había mucha gente, podía decirse que toda la ciudad estaba ahí, me sentía nervioso, sabia lo que tramaba…no, no puede ser.

-"Hola Danny, ¿Cómo seguiste?"- me dijo Sam con su traje de vampiresa.

-"Mucho mejor, creo que solo necesitaba descansar bien"-

_-"¡Sam, Sam, ayúdame!"-_

-"Que bueno viejo, por que esta noche hay que disfrutarla"- me dijo Tuck disfrazado de un científico loco y con ese cabello me recordó a Technus en cierta forma.

-"Y no sabes cuanto lo voy a disfrutar"- ese malvado.

_-"Chicos, por favor, ayúdenme, no puedo salir"-_

La fiesta siguió con juegos de todo tipo, comida y esas cosas, mis padres perseguían a cualquier niño vestido como yo, creyendo que era pues…yo.

Ya una vez habia intentado acabar con mi familia y mis amigos, ¿por que esta vez no?

Lo peor llego cuando Dan se empezó a inmiscuir entre la gente utilizándome como su marioneta, hallaba el modo de centrar a todos en un lugar en especifico, un plan era lo que su mente diabólica creaba mientras veía cada lugar posible.

Yo tenia que hacer algo para evitar una catástrofe pero no podía, cada vez que intentaba zafarme el me lastimaba internamente, no permitía que mi energía se restableciera, sabia que con eso seria suficiente para sacarlo de mi sistema.

Ya estaba entrada la noche, los bailes y puestas en escena estaban llegando a su fin, mis padres decidieron dejar de asustar a los niños y ellos junto con Jazz se sentaron a ver una obra en la que saldría Sam, sonrío al vernos a todos sentados en la primera fila.

Dan no dejaba de relamerse los labios pensando en el momento oportuno.

Y llegó.

En medio de la obra vio como todos estaban entusiasmados mirando fijamente hacia Sam, se levanto de su asiento y a paso firme subió a la plataforma ante la mirada del resto, no entendían que pasaba pero el reía maniáticamente.

-"¿Danny, que haces?"- me dijo Sam en murmullo.

-"Solo quiero ser parte de tu obra Sam"- decía altanero –"Eso de vivir como un ser humano y convertirse en un monstruo asesino, tiene mucho de verdad"-

-"Daniel Fenton, baja de allí"- dijo mi mamá –"Deja que termine"-

-"Yo, solo quiero participar, no tiene nada de malo, ya que esa es mi historia"-

-"De que hablas Danny"- me volvió a decir Sam.

-"¿Danny?"- sonrío –"Danny no esta, dejo su lado humano para convertirse en un monstruo asesino"-

Vi el rostro de Sam, completamente petrificado, sabia exactamente de lo que hablaba.

-"Sabes que es lo que me afectaba todos estos días"- la tomo del brazo fuertemente mientras ella trataba de escapar –"Yo mismo"-

-"Suéltame, tu no eres Danny"-

-"¿Que el no es Danny?"- dijo mi papá sacando un blaster de bolsillo seguido de mamá –"¿Entonces quien?"-

Río maniáticamente.

-"Suéltame"- ella siguió tratando de zafarse y ya para ese entonces mi mamá y Tuck trataban de acercársele.

Ya me había convertido en Phantom ante la mirada atónita de mi familia.

-"Dime Sam"- dijo mientras la usaba de escudo sosteniéndola del cuello con su brazo –"Como es posible, que un niño sin muchos poderes logre encerrarme en un termo por algún tiempo al cuidado de un fantasma"- volvió a reír maniáticamente –"Mejor dime, cual es la mejor venganza, eh, utilizando su propio cuerpo para eliminar a los que mas quiere y sin que el pueda hacer nada, y no solo eso, que todo mundo lo culpe"- trataba de zafarse pero era mucho mas fuerte.

_-"No suéltala, déjala"-_

-"El seria incapaz"- dijo sonriente –"Tu eres el desgraciado"-

-"Yo soy el, no se te olvide"- sonrío maniáticamente mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos –"Que comience la verdadera fiesta"-

Un rayo morado le dio en el brazo ayudándola a escapar, al voltear a ver hacia donde habia llegado vi a esa mujer con el brazo alzado.

-"Por que no me dejas en paz y dejas que mis planes se lleven a cabo"-

-"Váyanse de aquí, todos váyanse"-

Habia mucha confusión, pero por alguna extraña razón nadie se quedo, solo mis padres y mis amigos a una distancia prudente.

-"Crees que podrás detenerme, crees que podrás contra mi, que te hace pensar tamaña estupidez"-

-"Yo no, el mismo lo hará"-

Alzo su mano y varios rayos de color morado lo rodearon por completo, sentí como la energía se me regresaba al cuerpo, pero en ese momento Dan le lanzo un rayo verde que la alejo muchos metros atrás, inconciente.

-"Tu serás la primera"-

-"Oh no, no lo harás"- mi papá comenzó a disparar mientras Dan esquivaba con facilidad cada disparo, mamá no se quedo atrás.

-"Entonces si deseas morir primero que así sea"- no se como le hizo pero logro acercarse a una velocidad increíble a mi papá desarmándolo por completo, al momento que tomaba su cuello y lo alzaba del piso.

-"¡JACK!"- mamá grito horrorizada.

-"¿Qué se siente ser asesinado por tu propio hijo?"- río maniáticamente al momento que papá dejaba de respirar.

_-"No…¡NOOOO!"-_

-"Maldito"- dijo mamá con lagrimas en sus ojos apuntándole directamente al pecho.

-"Nada puede detenerme"- volvió a reír mientras sacaba su lengua de víbora.

Disparo pero Dan lo regreso con mas potencia dándole muerte a mi mamá.

_-"NO…NO…BASTA"-_

-"Mamá"- Jazz lloraba al lado de su ya cuerpo inerte.

-"Veamos, como será la mejor forma, ya tus padres me dieron la forma de asesinarlos, como le are con ellos tres"- se decía así mismo mientras yo intentaba sacarlo de mi.

Sam, Tuck y Jazz tomaron cada quien un arma y me dispararon al instante, no me hicieron nada…todo es tan confuso desde ahí, no supe con exactitud que paso.

Solo recuerdo que Jazz lloraba amargamente mientras la sostenía del cabello con fuerza, que Tuck petrificado trataba de huir y que Sam…que Sam trataba de hacerme entrar en razón, justo en el momento en el que con un ligero ataque atravesaba su cuerpo.

Después me dirigí a la ciudad de Amity Park, atacando a cuanto se me pusiera enfrente mientras asustados se escondían de su destrucción.

Hasta que…

-"Suficiente maldito"- dijo esa mujer mientras me sostenía por el cuello con fuerza, impidiéndome escapar.

-"No puedes conmigo"-

-"Eso crees"- dijo sonriente –"Danny, escúchame, solo tu puedes alejarlo de tu vida, solo tu puedes deshacerte de su control, estoy aquí para apoyarte, pero tu eres el único que puede liberarse"-

Y sentí como la energía volvía a mi, por mi familia, por mis amigos…

-"Que…"- Dan luchaba por mantenerme controlado, yo por mi mismo, era mas fuerte pero no permitiría que se saliera con la suya.

Logre sacarlo de mi sistema, respiraba agitadamente y creí que iba a desmayarme, el solo se sostenía la cabeza mientras me miraba furioso.

-"Crees que con eso es suficiente, crees que con eso me vencerás, estas equivocado niño, aquí se acaba, mientras tu existas yo existiré que no se te olvide"-

-"Si…aquí se acaba…pero tu existencia"- tome aire y le arroje un lamento fantasmagórico, no se de donde tome tanta energía, pero creo que esa mujer tiene mucho que ver.

Débil y casi sin poder moverse se quedo en el suelo mientras esa mujer le lanzo un rayo morado en el rostro que lo envolvió por completo.

-"¿Que…haces?"-

-"Alejarte de el para siempre"- y poco a poco fue desapareciendo mientras un grito desgarrador inundaba el silencio.

Yo estaba derrotado, había perdido a mi familia, a mis mejores amigos, caí de rodillas mientras dejaba que la culpa me destrozara por completo, no se como llegamos a la tarima de nuevo, no se como coloque mi cabeza en mis rodillas, no se cuando comencé a llorar.

Solo se que en mis manos estaba la sangre de los que tanto ame.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Thing's you've said**_

_**Thing's you've done**_

_**When someone else controls your mind**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Tenia rato de haberse quedado cayado, sus sollozos habían terminado, dando paso a solo lagrimas silenciosas, su cuerpo estaba mas relajado y no había separado su cabeza de mi pecho en ningún momento, cuando los aros blancos pasaron por su cintura para dar paso a aquel niño de cabello negro, volteé a verlo.

-"Vas…vas a decirme tu nombre"- decía con la voz quebrada por completo.

Yo sonreí mientras le acariciaba el cabello –"Llámame Aenor"-

-"¿Por que estas aquí?, ¿Por qué me ayudaste?"-

Sonreí, sabría que volvería a preguntármelo, es un chico muy curioso.

-"Por que me vi reflejada en ti, cuando tenia tu edad"-

-"Todo…es por mi culpa"-

-"No, no lo es, es mía, por no protegerte como lo prometí, hice mal mis cálculos y fallé"-

Suspiró.

-"No creo poder vivir con esto, no quiero que la historia vuelva a repetirse, ya una vez existió, no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder"- me decía entre sollozos.

-"Hiciste promesa, ¿cierto?"-

Asintió.

-"Puedo ayudarte a cumplirla"-

-"¿Como?"-

-"Hay un modo, pero te advierto que el dolor no desaparece, solo se hace menos fuerte y los recuerdos no se olvidan, solo se quedan guardados en tu memoria"-

-"Pero así, el ya no existiría, ¿cierto?"-

-"No, eso ya no seria posible, además yo estaría ahí para cuidar que eso no suceda"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Por que yo soy tu ángel guardián"-

El me dio una risa melancólica.

-"No se que tan diferente sea debido a lo que eres, un _halfa_"- le sonreí –"Tu vida ya no será como la conoces"-

-"Por favor, ayúdame, ya no me queda nada, solo quedo yo y este maldito sentimiento que acabara por convertirme en el, en Dan Phantom"-

Me puse frente a el, si que era un chico determinado uno que sufrió muchas cosas, uno que a sus 14 años de edad aprendió cosas duras.

-"Esta bien, lo are, solo será un momento"- lo mire fijamente –"Recuerda mis advertencias, pero sobre todo recuerda que de ahora en adelante yo estaré a tu lado"-

Lo mire fijamente mientras el me asentía, mostrándome una media sonrisa, abrí mi boca para dejar salir mis colmillos, el se estremeció un poco al verme y despacio me acerque a su cuello, mientras tratando de no lastimarlo lo convertía en uno de los míos.

Lagrimas carmesí caían de mis ojos mientras el gemía de dolor sosteniéndome con fuerza de los brazos, con mis lagrimas en su sangre el seria lo que yo soy.

Dando fin a su sufrimiento, dándole fin a su redención tome lo que vine a buscar, un niño a quien proteger, un joven a quien la vida no supo tratar de la mejor forma.

Y así con sus ultimas lagrimas se convirtió en un ser de la noche, como a mi alguna vez me sucedió.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

La que alguna vez fue Amity Park, el buen lugar posible para vivir, se había quedado completamente sola, las calles que alguna vez estaban habitadas esta vez se encontraban solas y sumidas en un profundo silencio.

Lo ultimo que se vio fue como una mujer de larga cabellera negra caminaba segura y sin prisa hacia la salida, solo que esta vez no iba sola.

Un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules la acompañaba, sonriente a la luna, quien le mostraba un nuevo camino.

Los habitantes que quedaron en Amity Park no recuerdan lo sucedido, solo saben que un grito desgarrador inundo la noche y que tristes vieron como el alma de un niño, al que una vez llamaron héroe se alejaba acompañado de una mujer.

Un niño que a su corta edad se convirtió en héroe y asesino.

Un niño al que una vez llamaron Danny Phantom.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**You'll get worse befote the end**_

_**You cannot feel you can just bleed**_

_**Cannot feel can just bleed**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

* * *

A: y bien...

S: nada mal para ser un one shot.

D: me eh dado cuenta de algo

Y: de que

D: de que su locura no tiene limite xD

A. sigues tu

D: :p

S: ya mejor despide la historia

A: ok, pero antes, la cancion es **Innerlane de Beseech**, tampoco me pertenece solo la use como guia y como fondo para la historia

D: no olviden dejar sus comentarios

S: unos buenos jitomatasos para la escritora

A. y un bozal para ti...no me caeria mal

S: ¬¬

D y Y:jajajajajajajajaja!

A: despidamonos pues esperando les haya gustado

todos: ADIUUUUUUU!

ATTE:

AENOR SACHIEL Y CIA.


End file.
